endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Encyclopedia (Endless Ocean)
|purpose = Recording detailed information about creatures encountered throughout the game. }} The Marine Encyclopedia is a key tool in the first game that can be found on the dashboard of [[the Gabbiano|the Gabbiano]]. It records information about creatures in three distinct blocks, each unlocked by interacting with the creature in different ways. The Encyclopedia is sorted based on environment, creature size, and creature type. The Marine Encyclopedia in Endless Ocean's sequel, , has many more creatures, but tends to be more concise in its entries, considering that every creature has at maximum two sections of information (as opposed to Endless Ocean's three). Not all creatures have these two sections, however, and some animals are just limited to one. This means that, while Blue World has more entries and more detail in its overall array of sea life, its Marine Encyclopedia tends to go into less individual detail. List of Categories The Marine Encyclopedia is broken up into six categories. However, the way they are marked isn't as clear as in the sequel - the player can only tell what category they are looking at by checking the label in the top-left-hand corner of the page. Near the end of the Encyclopedia, there is a smaller section marked "Large Fish & Creatures" that is exclusively for the only two legendary creatures that make an appearance in . * Coral Dwellers is, rather obviously, for fish that dwell in coral-reef environments, like Bower's parrotfish, yellow tang, and luna lionfish. * Small Fish & Creatures is for animals that might not necessarily be fish and can often be found outside of a coral-reef environment, like the sea star, leafy seadragon, and firefly squid. * Large Fish & Creatures is a similar section to the previous in terms of the nature of the animals described, but a few sizes up, like humphead wrasse, tasselled wobbegong, and Nomura's jellyfish. * Deep-Sea Dwellers houses creatures that are found in deep-sea environments, as suggested by the category name - this includes animals like the coelacanth, the giant siphonophore, and the Japanese spider crab. * Dolphins & Whales is where the player can find information about the various dolphins and whales that reside all over the Manoa Lai region, such as the humpback whale, bottlenose dolphin, and Commerson's dolphin. * Coastal Dwellers is the category for creatures that aren't fish and don't (usually) dwell exclusively in the ocean; a notable exception to this is the West Indian manatee, which never leaves the water, but is still in the Coastal Dwellers section. This section includes easy-to-predict creatures like the white pelican and the California sea lion, but also includes creatures one might not expect to see in the South Pacific, such as the polar bear and Weddell seal. Full Encyclopedia List of Creatures ---- In-Game Dialogue }} After the player has successfully obtained all of the information for every animal in the Marine Encyclopedia, Katherine will approach them excitedly and say: "You're AMAZING! You've actually researched every single life-form in Manoa Lai! This is an unbelievable accomplishment! No one's ever done that before. You're like the official marine biology professor of Manoa Lai. Oh, hey. I got a message from the aquarium. They're very interested in your discovery of the . But this kind of thing is a little out of their element. It's not like they have an Ancient Mother expert on staff or anything. And since you're the most knowledgeable person on whale biology right now… Would you mind helping them out? Try to visit the aquarium soon, OK?" A message pops up on-screen once she finishes talking: You can now place the in your aquarium. Notes * Alongside the player unlocking the ability to place the Ancient Mother in the aquarium once they fill out the Encyclopedia, they can also place the other legendary creature in the game into it - Magu Tapa. ** This has been noted by several players to be a little odd, or even immersion-breaking, considering the fact that both Magu Tapa and the Ancient Mother are both supposed to be unique creatures of legend; however, based on the fact that they each have their own scientific name (albeit fictional), it seems a reasonable assumption that they may simply be newly-discovered species. ** Both animals take up as many slots as their corresponding "normal" variants - the Ancient Mother takes up four slots, like a blue whale, and Magu Tapa takes up two, like a great white shark. This means that the player can place a maximum of four Ancient Mothers or eight Magu Tapa into the aquarium at a time. }} Category:Fish Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean